


Spaceship

by LadyMarmalade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sorta? Kinda?, also sorta kinda i just wanna be safe with tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarmalade/pseuds/LadyMarmalade
Summary: It's a lonesome galaxy.Small ZoLu drabble.





	Spaceship

It's not that Zoro's especially fond of stargazing. He doesn't know jack about constellations past the basics everyone half-remembers from high school science classes, he doesn't really get how stars work, and he doesn't care to know much about space and all that science stuff.

Thoughts about his future, waiting tables for a cook he can't stand, paying his debt out to the cashier with an annoying grin for his piece-of-shit car's maintenance- that doesn't exist when he's lying down on damp grass and staring at a black sky. If the thoughts ever even try and come back, they were no match for Luffy.

“You know,” Luffy started, breaking the silence as if on cue. He was excitable, always talking, always questioning, too loud and too much for some people. But if he was too energetic, Zoro was too quiet, too stoic, too serious for some people. They balanced out.

He grunts softly, urging the other to continue. Realistically, Luffy would have probably kept talking anyway, but he liked giving him the assurance.

Luffy points to the stars, or the space in-between with one of his famous smiles. Sometimes they were the harbingers of chaos that led to a brawl in some dirty alley. Other times, times like now, they were bright and honest, so sincere he was certain you couldn't find something so untainted in this life.

“I'm going home.”

Zoro waited for him to say something else, but he didn't. Luffy continued to smile and look up to the dark night.

“You from the moon or something?”

He laughed, unashamed and proud.

“Maybe.”

Zoro couldn't have explained why he felt a sense of understanding. It was like fog was lifting and everything was clear, only he still didn't know what was clear.

“Wouldn't surprise me.”

“Really?”

“Nah.” Zoro yawned, eyes slowly growing heavier with sleep. It was sudden, the bout of drowsiness that overcame him and made his limbs grow heavy from exhaustion. Before closing his eyes, he watched as Luffy dropped to his side and cuddled closer. He placed a hand behind Luffy's neck, gently running down and rubbing his back “You're too _you_ for this place.”

“Would it be lonely?”

If he hesitates, it's because he's too tired to find the energy to speak. Right now, he's too relaxed to be embarrassed by his own honesty. “I'd have to go with you.”

Another laugh. His joy was so sincere and pure it hurt his heart to hear it. He fell asleep at some point, listening to that laughter and the sound of a train loudly declaring its departure in the distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't make much sense but I also didn't intend it to. Kesha's Spaceship does that to you.


End file.
